


Artistic Affections

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Bonding Moments, F/M, blindfold, paintings, reactions, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel decides it's time to show Anon something she hasn't shown him before.
Relationships: Anon X Spinel
Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483190
Kudos: 4





	Artistic Affections

>It had been three days since Spinel had let Anon touch her gem for the first time. Since then, Anon had been lightly brushing her gem during their daily routines, before they both went off to work, shortly after they both got home from work, and especially at night, when they would cuddle close to each other before resting. Spinel found herself enjoying this new part of their routine and feeling the strange sensations that came from it. In the three days that Anon had been touching Spinel's gem, the flickering of her form from being touched had decreased significantly, much to his relief. He was still being cautious about how long he touched her gem and how hard, but her form remaining stable was putting his mind at ease.  
>With her and Anon being closer than before, Spinel had decided to open up to Anon a little more and share some of her more personal interests. There was something she had been meaning to share with Anon for a while, but hadn't yet done so. It was with these thoughts that Spinel blind folded her boyfriend when he arrived home one day.   
>Anon couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected actions from his darling girlfriend. "My dearest taffy, what are you doing? What's with the blindfold?"  
>A light blush formed on Spinel's face. "You'll, that is, I have something I want to show you, but I want it to be a surprise!"  
>"Couldn't you surprise me without the blindfold?" Anon smiled as he asked her teasingly, making her blush deepen.  
>"N-no, this is how surprises are suppose to work! Do y-you want to see it or not?!"   
>"Okay, okay, we'll do this your way. I'm counting on you to get me to the surprise without running into a wall sweety."  
>Carefully, Spinel guided Anon through their shared house, from the living room into the hallway and through it, stopping in front of the door of the room she had stashed the stuff she owned that didn't get mixed together into Anon's personal collections yet, her more personal belongings and hobbies. There wasn't much left she hadn't shared with her beloved boyfriend yet, but there were still a few things she was nervous about sharing. With the things she wasn't ready to share with him stashed away, she was ready to share one of them with him, ready to have one less thing to worry about him finding.   
>Opening the door with one hand and leading him inside, Spinel let out a deep sigh before she spoke in a nervous tone. "Are you r-ready to see the s-surprise?"   
>"I'm ready when you are." Anon spoke in a calm manor. His voice put her at ease a little, her form relaxing a bit. Taking one more deep breath, Spinel removed the blindfold from around his eyes.   
>Anon blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to having the blindfold removed. His mouth hung open a little as he started to look around the room. Hung up on the walls and resting on easels within the room were paintings. While the colors on some of them were rough and uneven, he could tell each one was painted with passion. He could feel the warmth in some of the paintings, in the sunlight touching the hillsides, the trees, the mountains, and the bright blue sky many of the paintings had. In others, he could see the troubled thoughts speaking through the subject matter, in the wilting flowers, the crumbling pillars, the darker skies devoid of stars.   
>Of all the paintings in the room however, Anon's eyes lingered the longest on the ones where Spinel had painted herself and him standing next to each other. He realized she had painted some of the things they had done together, the trip to the field of the giant strawberries, the trip to the waterfall he had taken Spinel to, a scene of her and him in the movie theater together, and many others. A smile came to his face as he realized she had painted a scene for everything they had ever done together, and with it came the realization she had likely painted all the pictures in the room.  
>Still, Anon wanted to hear it from the artist herself. "These are amazing my lovely noodle. I can see the passions and the feelings that went into every painting. Did you make these?"  
>"Y-yeah. You....you really think they're amazing?" Spinel was blushing deeply now, her normally pink face almost entirely red now. While she was used to the adoration of an audience, she wasn't used to having someone complement her artwork. It was a new experience for her, one she found herself enjoying.   
>"Of course I do. I can see where you've improved your brush strokes as you kept painting too." Anon motions to one of the sunnier landscape pictured, depicting a field of flowers and a partially cloudy sky. "This is one of your earlier works for example right? I can see the improvements between this one and the paintings you've done of our time together. I can tell you practiced hard with this."  
>"Y-yeah, you're right, that is one of my earlier paintings. I.....I did practice this a lot. Painting helps me really express myself and what I feel, helps me clear my mind of my worries and fears, and helps relax me on bad days. I.....I like painting a lot. I was worried.....you wouldn't like them."  
>Anon pulled Spinel into a hug with a smile on his face. "You shouldn't have worried so much. You did an amazing job on these really." Then an idea came to him. "Hey.....would you show me how to paint? I've always wanted to try it, and seeing your paintings is inspiring me."  
>"Really? You want me.....to show you how to paint? I....I could, but are you sure? I know of some artists who would be better teachers than I am. They're the people that showed me how to paint, I'm still l-learning myself!"  
>Anon let out a chuckle at how flustered Spinel seemed. "There's nobody I'd rather have show me. Please, won't you teach me?"  
>Anon's smiling face and eagerness to learn from her warmed Spinel's being. "Okay......okay, I'll show you what I know. Let's get a new canvas set up."  
>Spinel made her way to the closet and rummaged around for a bit before she smiled, pulling out a blank canvas, a few things of paint, and a few brushes. "Could you pick up one of the paintings off of one of the easels my dear? Carefully put one along the wall. I'd do it, but my hands are full."  
>"Of course." Anon nodded as he grabbed one of the paintings, a scene of him and Spinel snuggling on the couch together while reading, and carried it gently towards a wall, leaning it up and making sure it wouldn't fall down. By the time he got back to the easel, Spinel had already set the new canvas on it, and had the paints and brushes ready on a tray.   
>Carefully, Spinel handed Anon a brush with a smile. "To start, you want to paint the lines of the scene you want to make. You can use any color to do it, but I like using the same color that the objects will be to outline them. I also like using a brush for each color to prevent paint mixing, but you can use water to clean a singular brush if you choose."  
>Anon smiles at Spinel as he takes the brush. "I'll do it your way. So, I just pick a color and start painting?"  
>"That's right. when you're ready."  
>Anon takes a deep breath and dips his brush in some pink paint. His hands shake as he brings the brush up to the canvas and starts trying to make lines. the lines themselves come out uneven as he guides his brush along the canvas.   
>"Hold on my dear, you're shaking too much." Spinel speaks softly and moves closer to him, getting right behind him. She gently presses her body against his back as she grabs his arms and helps guide his strokes. "See? The lines are straighter if you aren't shaking. T-try not to be so nervous."  
>Anon blushes a little as Spinel lets go of his arms, but keeps her body pressed close to his back. He swallows hard as he tries to calm himself down to resume painting. After a brief moment, he's back at it, his arms no longer shaking as he guides the brush along the canvas. While his strokes are still uneven, they're better than they were.  
>"That's good, just like that! You're doing great my love."  
>Anon continues to paint, Spinel guiding his hands as needed and helping him with the finer details after the lines are laid down. It takes them a few hours of painting together, but at last, the image is done.   
>The pair step back and look at the canvas. Anon had chosen to create a simple hillside sunset scene for his first painting. The pinks, oranges, and reds of the sky blended perfectly together, a large spot of yellow sinking down past the darker green hills at the center of the painting. "You did a great job for your first time sweety. What do you think?" Spinel looked at Anon expectantly, waiting for her question to be answered.   
>"I think WE did a good job. I couldn't have done this without you my sweet taffy. I think......I think I want to keep painting. It was pretty relaxing once I got into it.....and I liked how close you were to me." Anon smiled playfully as he looked towards Spinel.   
>"That was nice....but don't get too used to that mister! The ideal would be for us both to be painting!" Then Spinel blushed again. "Not....not that I hated being close. I.....wouldn't mind if you held me while I painted sometime."   
>"I know you didn't hate it, but I get it. We can hold each other sometimes and paint on our own other times. Thank you for showing me some basics."  
>"You're welcome. I love you."  
>"Love you too."   
>The pair shared a kiss before they left the room, leaving the painting to dry. Both Anon and Spinel were happy with how their evening had gone. Spinel was happy her paintings had been received well by Anon, while Anon was happy Spinel had been comfortable enough to help show him how to do something she enjoyed doing. Both of them were looking forward to painting again sometime.


End file.
